


The Asylum

by MissDawsonHadleyRivers



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice is still human obviously, F/M, Jalice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/pseuds/MissDawsonHadleyRivers
Summary: What if Jasper had been the vampire that found Alice in the asylum? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Asylum

Jasper didn't notice the asylum until he was almost right by it. Without warning, an ocean of emotion from the patients hit him. Pain, fear, confusion, hopelessness. He had never felt such an onslaught before, the emotions swirling around him overwhelmed him and drove him to his knees. He ripped his hands through his hair, trying to focus on something other than the humans' emotions, trapped in the asylum, but it was futile. He ran blindly through the streets, not caring if someone saw him.

But before he got far enough away from the asylum, one lone human's emotions caught him and he couldn't ignore them. He couldn't. Something was drawing him back, towards them.

He scaled the wall easily, desperately focusing on that one person, trying to blur out the other emotions. There was a locked trapdoor on the rooftop, and he ripped it away and it went flying into the darkness. He heard the thud as it hit another building on the other side of the street. A moment later he heard a man's voice as he came out to investigate. Jasper didn't wait for the man to find the broken trapdoor. Silently, he dropped to the floor inside the asylum.

He looked around wildly for a moment, the powerful emotions and bloodlust threatened to overwhelm him. Jasper clenched his fists and held his breath, hoping more than anything that there wasn't any spilled blood anywhere. He centred in on the human's sentiments. It led him to a cell right at the end of a corridor, in complete darkness. The scent reaching out from the cell stopped him in his tracks. The bloodlust that he had fought off before filled him. The blood… it was the single most tempting, desirous scent he had ever come across in his existence.

He ripped the metal door away from the frame with a fearsome growl and threw it to the floor, the clang echoing eerily through the surrounding corridors. Fortunately, none of the asylum staff were close enough to hear it. He looked into the cell, prepared to end the human's life before they could scream. Then he laid eyes on her and the sight of her brought him to a halt.

Sitting on the bed watching him was a petite girl, no older than eighteen, dressed in a simple uniform white gown.

He should be lunging forward, killing her. But he wasn't and he didn't know for the life of him why. Her blood was no less tempting than it had been a moment ago. If anything, her scent was more overpowering, with nothing between them. But now he had seen her and he couldn't do it.

"Hello." She spoke in a high, soprano voice, as if she was addressing someone on the street, not seeming at all afraid of the inhumanly beautiful man who had just ripped her door clean off its hinges and was now standing in her cell's doorway.

He could feel her emotions still but they had changed. No longer afraid and alone, he felt her curiosity, her surprise and her… happiness? She was happy?

She had been lost in a horrifying vision of another shock treatment, curled up on her bunk, when she had heard the crash and felt the rush of air that had filled the cell, a relief from the suffocating air that had surrounded her before. She had sat up and then she had seen him for the first time.

He stood in the door frame, like an avenging angel, his eyes crimson, teeth bared in anticipation, about to spring. Then he laid eyes on her and stopped, as motionless as a statue and then he straightened up into a more civilised stance. She knew she should be afraid of this man but…she wasn't. Something in her told her that there was something different about him, something distinctly… not human, but still she wasn't scared.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon."

Jasper broke out of his reverie slightly "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

Alice gave a little smile "No one's ever called me ma'am before."

"Well that wasn't very polite of them." He replied a little haltingly, in his Texan drawl. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he hadn't just killed her once he smelled her blood. All he knew was that he hadn't. And now he wouldn't. Deliberately, at least.

"Why are you here?" Jasper was silent, trying to think of what to say. "I don't mean to be rude." Alice rushed on. "But why are you here? And how are you here? How did you get in? You ripped the door off…"

"I…"

"You aren't human, are you?" There was no accusation in her voice, it wasn't even a question really. It was futile to deny it. And who would she tell? He knew she wasn't insane, but every human alive thought she was. No one would believe her.

"No." That one word hung between them. He had done it. He had revealed the most deadly secret he had to her.

"What are you then?"

He took a deep breath, although he no longer needed air.

"A vampire."

They were both silent for a moment. Alice wasn't naïve or stupid. But when he told her of his true nature, she believed him without doubt. Nothing about him was human, his words only confirmed it.

Alice smiled impishly "Well, I'm afraid I don't have a wooden stake, so I am defenceless if you are here to drink my blood." Jasper flinched slightly at her words, because that was just what he had been going to do, but the movement was so miniscule Alice didn't see it.

"I won't hurt you." He promised, and he meant it. "I came here because I felt your terror and I couldn't walk away."

"You know what I'm feeling?" For the first time, Alice looked confused.

Jasper nodded "Some vampires are… gifted, I suppose you could call it. I am an empath."

Alice's eyes lit up "Wow…"

Her amazement and utter lack of fear made Jasper feel warm for the first time in decades. Since Maria had turned him, he had been taught to think of people's fear as power, but now to meet someone who didn't cower away from him made him feel happy, less like the monster he knew he was.

"Why are you here? In the asylum, I mean."

"I have visions." If she was a vampire, that could be an incredibly powerful gift Jasper thought, and then threw the thought from his mind. No! He had to stop thinking like that, like the practical, cold blooded, callous general Maria taught him to be.

"Maybe I really am crazy. Maybe you're just a figment of my imagination." Alice mused. Then she gave a little laugh "That would be just like me. Imagining up a handsome vampire who knows exactly what I'm feeling."

Jasper smiled. "I assure you, I'm real." He stepped forward and sat down beside her, making sure to leave a considerable gap between them. He didn't know how he was even this close to her, but he didn't want to risk it.

Then he leaned forward hesitantly and took her tiny hand in his. "See? You're not crazy."

"You're the first person to tell me that." Jasper didn't know what to say. "Your hands are so cold." Alice stated.

Jasper snickered, not unkindly "Part of being a vampire."

Suddenly, Jasper whipped his head towards the sound of footsteps heading towards them, too far away for Alice to hear yet.

"What is it?" Alice whispered in concern.

"There's somebody coming this way." Jasper told her. Then in an instant, he had her cradled in his arms. She gasped at the sudden movement and his stone arms around her. In a flash, he was across the hall, twisting the lock of an empty cell until it broke. He opened the cell door and placed Alice, gentler than he thought he was capable of, onto the bed. "Stay here, and when they find you, tell them that you don't know how you got here, or what happened to your cell door." Their faces were only inches apart. His crimson irises met her dark brown ones.

Alice clutched his arm "You'll come back, won't you?"

He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should walk away from this asylum and never look back, but he couldn't. "Of course I will."

The footsteps were now close enough for Alice to hear, echoing hauntingly down the hallways. Without thinking, Jasper leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly. Then he was gone.


End file.
